It's Called Truth or Dare
by Sapphire Smoke
Summary: Parker likes boys who kiss boys •Hardison/Parker/Eliot• slight Parker/Sophie too


**Title:** It's Called Truth or Dare  
**Author:** Sapphire Smoke  
**Fandom:** M  
**Pairing:** Hardison/Parker/Eliot (brief Parker/Sophie moment)  
**Length:** 5,957 words  
**Summary:** Parker likes boys that kiss boys.  
**Notes:** Okay so this fic completely took on a life of it's own. It was supposed to just be OT3 friendship with a little hints here and there, maybe a kiss or two. However I've come to believe that number one, it's impossible for me to write something that's NOT NC-17, and number two, that Leverage is confusing my sexuality immensely LOL. I've never written anything like this, it just kind of spawned out of me after 15 pages, so feedback would be greatly appreciated :]

Parker sat cross legged on the couch, back straight and hands on her thighs, her head tilted just slightly as she peers at Eliot across from her who is reading a book. For the fifth time, Eliot glances up again, unnerved that the thief seemed to be staring at him, possibly even studying him like he was some kind of science experiment. The looks in Parker's eyes made it hard to ever be sure if she was just looking at you or _watching_ you. Eliot debates on ignoring her for yet a sixth time, but he figures if he does that then there's a good chance that he would probably be debating this same thing five minutes later. He finally lets out a small sigh of frustration before placing the book on his lap and looking at her expectantly.

"What?"

Parker blinked, her expression unchanged. She shifted though, only for a moment, trying to get her foot out from underneath herself. "I think my foot fell asleep," she tells him, rubbing it a bit through her sneaker. She continues without missing a beat, though the two thoughts weren't fluidly connecting, but that was Parker for you, "Are you done yet?"

"What? _Why?"_ Eliot asks her; oblivious as to why Parker was insisting that he should be done. He was trying to _relax_, a concept seemingly difficult for Parker to understand. If she wasn't diving off a building or being in some kind of situation that might require her possibly risking her life in one manner or another she was always…

"I'm _bored_," she tells him, stressing the word and using a tone in her voice that suggests he should be the one to do something about it. Right, she was always _bored_. If there wasn't adrenaline pumping through her veins, she constituted it as boredom.

He looks at her blankly, still trying to figure out for the life of him why_ her_ boredom ended up becoming _his_ problem when she adds, "And hungry."

"Order take out," he tells her, knowing full well that that isn't what she has in mind. He picks up his book regardless, trying to signal the end of the current conversation so he can put his nose back in it and somehow finds the illusion of being much farther away from her prying eyes than he really is, if only for a moment.

Parker uncrosses her legs and her sneakers hit the wood floor with a resounding thud, which makes Eliot's eyes flicker back up at her. "I want a home cook meal," she tells him.

"Then cook one," he responds, refusing to get suckered in. He nods at the kitchen as watches Parker's gaze flicker to the other room like she was possibly contemplating it, but then unfortunately her eyes rest back on him.

"I don't know how."

Eliot sighs again. Parker gives him a little smile as if it can do her any good in the current situation. "Go bother Hardison," he finally tells her as he picks back up his book and tries to focus on the words in front of him.

Truth was, he's barely paying attention to the book to begin with, but Hardison is taking up the television with his war game of some kind and Nate and Sophie are in the other room playing a game of pool or possibly arguing, whatever it is that they do best. There isn't much else left to do, unless he feels the need to use the computer. Though he's sure Hardison will find some way to tell him that he's doing whatever it is that he could be doing on there _wrong,_ and try to teach him something. Photoshop was one thing; but he doesn't feel the need to learn anything else. The last thing he wants to become is another Hardison.

"Wha—me? No, can't you see I'm in the middle of a level?" Hardison says, his eyes glued to the televising, his fingers seared to his controller. He doesn't even look over at the both of them, obviously classifying his interaction with his 'team' online the only social interaction he truly needs in life.

"Yeah man, thanks for inviting us over, it's been a real blast to sit here and watch you blow up people all night," Eliot tells him, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey now, some of us don't get to do this in real life," Hardison retorts, his fingers flying over the buttons on his controllers so fast Eliot starts to get dizzy from watching him. He chooses to instead look at his face and Hardison continues, "Plus, ya'll didn't say you wanted a party, just a place to chill for the night."

"I've never blown up anyone," Eliot tells him, his book forgotten now. It wasn't very interesting to begin with anyway. Eliot pauses and thinks for a moment, going over a couple different situations in his head before adding, "Well, maybe that one time in Columbia, I'm not sure."

"I've blown up someone," Parker says, trying to add to the conversation. That makes both boys look at her, and by some miracle actually makes Hardison press the pause button on his game.

"What?" Hardison asks, looking at her now like he's wondering if she just happens to be a sociopathic serial killer of some sort and if he should be debating on how exactly he can escape this current situation if it comes to it.

She looks at them both, clearly confused on why they were staring, she was just trying to relate, after all. "I was just saying," she says with a shrug.

"Remind me _never_ to piss you off," Hardison says as he lets out a breath, his eyes widened a bit from the thief's revelation. He blinks a couple times, then turns and goes back to his game.

Parker is tapping her foot now, her leg going so fast she looks like an ADD kid on crack. The slapping sound of her sneakers against the wood were escalating, thumping hard in Eliot's head, which makes his snap, "Parker!"

Parker stops and looks at him. "I'm _bored_," she stresses for the second time. Then Eliot swears he actually s_ee _a thought pass through her brain before she sits up a little straighter, all smiles, and exclaims out of nowhere, "Let's play a game!"

"I _am_ playing a game," Hardison tells her, gesturing at the television to further enhance his point.

"No," she tells him in a voice that clearly indicates he is silly for not understanding what she's talking about. "A different game, one we can all play." She nods her head like she's agreeing with her own thought.

"What game?" Hardison asks, his eyes still attached to the television, just trying to amuse the girl. Eliot waves his hands in his direction, trying to get his attention, to warn him that that probably isn't such a great idea. Parker looks over in his direction though and he smoothly laced the motion into running his hands through his hair. He shoots Parker a small smile. She stares at him blankly for a moment before her eyes shift back to Hardison.

"It's called Truth or Dare," Parker exclaims, a wide smile on her face now. She's excited by the idea, obviously.

Eliot snorts a bit as he laughs. "Yeah no offense, but no. _Hell_ no."

Parker pouts, "But… why?"

Eliot looks away from her. He swears everytime she looks at him when she pouts her eyes get bigger. She looks vulnerable, more pathetic. Unfortunately, for some reason it just always gets to him. Hero syndrome hidden deep down, he imagines. Regardless, Parker is _not_ going to drag her into this, no matter how big her pretty green eyes get.

"Just let me finish this level," Hardison says, maneuvering his army solider through the trenches on the TV screen.

"Hardison!" Eliot exclaims, sitting up straighter in his chair. He looks at the other man accusingly, "You can't seriously want to play that. It's a game for twelve year old girls who have sleepovers and bad acne."

"You've played it then?" Hardison retorts with a snicker, which makes Eliot emit a sound of frustration and pick up the pillow from off the armchair he's sitting on and throw it at the other man's head.

Hardison ducks, laughing. "Come on man, don't be such a baby about it." Hardison had gotten to the end of the level and while it's saving he shoots a look over to Eliot, an eyebrow raised. He was challenging him, "What are you afraid of?"

"I know what you're about to be afraid of," Eliot mumbles under his breath.

Parker apparently takes the entire interaction between the two men as a sign of consent and grins, putting her hands together in glee. "Good, this will be fun!"

"Famous last words."

"Eliot, you're being really negative," Parker tells him with a stern look, which to Eliot kind of looks laughable so it takes a lot of effort to actually _stop_ himself from doing so, but he does.

"Yeah Eliot," Hardison says in a mocking tone as he gets up to shut off his game system. When she sits back down he puts his finger up like he's chastising the man like he's his mother and finishes, "You're being _really_ negative." He cracks a smirk.

Eliot's hand goes up in the air and then Hardison gets a personal introduction to one of his fingers. Hardison just grins and makes a motion like he's snatching it out of the air and placing it in his pocket.

"I'll go first," Parker announces, still set on playing her game no matter how negative Eliot seems to be. She turns to him, obviously trying to show him the fun that the game entails and asks, "Truth or dare?"

"Why me?" Eliot asks, his hands and expression indicating that he clearly thinks he's being picked on here.

"Come on, dude," Hardison says, giving him a look like they might as well amuse Parker for the time being. Eliot glowers; he never asked to be an active player on Hardison's mission to get Parker to notice him. Really all he's being is a damn doormat, all he does is agree with the girl.

"Truth," he answers finally. His arms cross in front of his chest, angry with himself for being suckered into this game. How did this happen? It must have been her eyes again; it always ends up being her eyes.

Parker smiles, glad that he's playing along with her. She thinks for a minute, her finger on her chin before she asks, "Have you ever beaten up a girl?"

Eliot rolls his eyes, what kind of question is that?

"This is lame," he tells her, seeing that she obviously doesn't know that truth or dare is just another sexually oriented game. That is the only way this game can ever be or _will_ ever be in anyway close to the word fun.

"Come on, I want to know!" Parker says, that pout forming back on her lips. _Oh, for the love of God, _Eliot thinks and looks away again. Those damn eyes.

"Yeah, are you a woman-beater or what?" Hardison asks, clearly amused. Eliot looks over at him, shooting him a look.

"I'm not a _woman-beater_, you _moron_," Eliot says finally, uncrossing his arms from his chest. He turns to Parker, sighing a bit in defeat as he replies, "But when they have sharp knives, big guns, and an agenda to kill me? Yes."

"So if I hit you right now, you won't hit me back unless I want to kill you?" Parker asks, raising her hand up a bit from her leg like she was actually planning on testing her theory.

"I'm not going to—don't hit me, Parker. Stop," Eliot tells her, pointing and glaring warningly. The hand that was in the air and planning to fulfill her plan stops and falls back to the couch.

"No fun."

"You just want to be abusive," he says, an eyebrow raised. She scoffs and shakes her head at him.

"It's like whack-a-mole," she tells him. That makes Hardison crack up so hard he almost chokes on his own breath. While he's hitting his chest trying to stop coughing, Eliot narrows his eyes and replies:

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that, for your own benefit."

Hardison is calming himself down now, and Eliot looks at him and rolls his eyes. He knows it's his turn now. In a voice that indicates mocking of the entire game he asks, "Hardison, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Eliot sighs again, his annoyance seeping into his voice, "This is going to be stupid if we keep picking truth."

"_You_ picked truth," Hardison reminds him.

"It was the first question!" Eliot exclaims in a way that indicates that it's like some sort of unwritten rule or something that the first person always has to pick truth.

"Just ask him a question, Eliot," Parker says, trying to keep order within her little game. She narrows her eyes and points between the two of them, dictating their proper interaction during game playing.

Eliot is about to just throw his book down on the floor dramatically and storm out due to the absolute stupid nature of this game, but then he has a thought. His eyes twinkle in mischief and he turns to Hardison, "What member of the team do you want to have sex with?"

Hardison's eyes go wide, as Eliot expects them too. He gives him a look that clearly states how evil he thinks Eliot is for asking that and says, "I changed my mind, I want a dare."

Eliot's lips curl up into a smirk, prepared for this as well. "Then I dare you to go into the other room and kiss Sophie on the lips… in front of Nate."

"Are you _trying_ to get me killed?" Hardison asks him as he makes dramatic hand gestures in the air at him. Parker just looks back and forth between the two men, waiting for something to happen or for Hardison to just answer the original question.

"Answer or do the dare, you know the rules," Eliot responds, finally amused with this little game. It was finally getting a bit interesting. "You were the one that wanted to play."

Hardison narrows his eyes at him as he debates which route would be the safest to travel on. Deciding against possibly getting chopped up into little pieces by his boss he answers in a voice filled with regret, "Parker. I want to have sex with Parker."

"Me?" Parker asks, looking at him. She smiles a bit and bobs her head from side to side a little. "Thank you." Her grin widens, she's flattered.

Hardison's embarrassed now, which Eliot finds to be the winning point of this game so far. His head is in his hands, he's looking at the floor, and if he wasn't so dark skinned Eliot is sure he could see him blushing, which just makes him even happier. "You're welcome," Hardison mumbles to the floor, before finally taking his head out of his hands and shooting Eliot the dirtiest look he can muster.

"Truth or dare, Parker," Hardison says, his gaze not locking onto her until the very last possible minute.

"Dare. No, truth," she says, being indecisive for a moment. "I want to answer a question like you guys first."

Hardison, thinking he might be able to use this to his advantage asks her, "Have you ever thought about having sex with another member of the team?"

"That's basically what I just asked you," Eliot said, disapproving of his question. Parker on the other hand looks confused.

"Why are all these questions becoming about sex?" she asks.

"That's how you play the game, Parker. How you _properly_ play the game, anyway," Eliot tells her with a smirk. He waves his hands at her, indicating she should answer even though Hardison basically just stole his question and reworded slightly.

"So you have played this before," Hardison observes with a laugh. "I bet you fit right in with all those twelve year old girls with that hair of yours."

"Oi!" Eliot exclaims, annoyed. "Lay off my hair!" He runs his fingers though it self consciously before turning to Parker, "Just answer the question, Parker."

Parker just shrugs, accepting the game has become sexually oriented. They were still playing a game with her, after all. No matter what it was about. "I think about having sex with you guys all the time."

Eliot and Hardison just stare at her for a moment, waiting for her to go on. When she doesn't, Eliot says, "Details, please," like it's an extremely pressing matter that she does so.

"Oh," Parker says, realizing she was supposed to name names. "Well the last time I did was this morning." Eliot and Hardison look at her, nodding their heads in encouragement, curious now. "Sophie was bent over the counter in that skirt she's wearing, it's kind of really short so I just—" she pauses, interrupting herself as she notices how wide both of their eyes had gotten. "What? Was I supposed to name the last time I thought about it with a man on the team? Because you said the _whole _team, didn't you? I can—"

"No, trust me," Eliot says, a grin on his face like it's Christmas morning. "That little piece of information was way better than if you mentioned one of us."

"Speak for yourself," Hardison mumbles, dejected. Parker doesn't get it.

"Did I do it wrong?" she asks, looking at Hardison's demeanor.

"Nope, you did it perfectly," Eliot tells her, and a smirk adorns his features as he thinks of something. "And I know exactly what I'm going to give you for a dare now."

"You're a perv, man," Hardison says, shooting Eliot a look of disapproval, his eyes narrowing.

"Why?" Parker asks, still not understanding why her answer was any different than any other answer she could have given or any that any of them had given previously. She looks between Hardison and Eliot like they should explain it to her.

"How about you just tell us some more about what you wanted to do to Sophie when you went all bent over like that," Eliot presses, apparently needing new masturbation material.

"Eliot!" Hardison exclaims, angry now because he always thinks he has to protect Parker from things like this. "Stop manipulating her just because you haven't bought any dirty videos lately."

"The fact that you know my porn purchasing schedule frightens me more than anything," Eliot says dryly, like the fun had been sucked out of the room by Hardison ruining the chance to know a real life lesbian fantasy. He drops it though and turns to Parker, knowing Hardison would keep being angry if he continues to press the issue. "Nevermind, it's your turn to ask."

"I really don't mind telling you—" Parker starts, which makes a smile come back on Eliot's face but it disappears with another firm 'no' from Hardison. Eliot thinks it's because he just didn't want to hear Parker doing the dirty with anyone else but him, even thought it's _Parker _and the thought probably left her mind as soon as it entered it. He doubts the girl actually _likes_ Sophie, or any of them really. It's just how she is. Which is another unfortunate blow for Hardison.

"Eliot, truth or dare," Parker asks him. She peers at him, still oblivious to his original intentions of the questions before this one.

"Dare," he replies, not classifying Parker as much of a threat in that area.

But then Parker smiled wide, looking mischievous, and Eliot 's face started to read, "Oh no." He never should have told her how this game _really _works.

"I dare you to kiss Hardison," she says, her smile widening. "On the lips."

"What?!" Both Eliot and Hardison, looking between each other and then back to Parker wondering if she's being serious.

But it's Parker; of _course_ she's being serious.

"You said it was about sex, and I think it would be enjoyable for me to see that just like it was enjoyable for Eliot to know that I've thought about sexing Sophie before," Parker tells them, nodding intently with a smile like she just cleared everything up and made it acceptable. She apparently just also got why her answer was different too, finally realizing it was a turn on for Eliot.

"Fuck _no,"_ Eliot says, determined. He is not kissing Hardison. No way in _hell._

"I'd have to agree with Eliot on this one," Hardison adds, pointing between the two of them. "Because this… just no."

Parker pouts, again. Eliot starts to think that it's like her secret weapon or something, and that scarily enough she _knows_ it is. "But that's how you play the game! I told you about Sophie and her panties!"

"You didn't mention anything about panties," Eliot says, pointing that out. He has half a mind to make a deal with her and say that if she does go into more detail about the panties he'll do it, but then that just sounds gay in his head so he decides against it.

"Eliooot," she whines. Oh no, the pout _and_ the whine. She's starting to go full throttle on this one. Eliot sets his jaw, determined not to get manipulated into doing this for her own sick twisted sexual pleasure. But then she gets a naughty grin and tells him, "Sophie had a wet spot on her panties."

"Okay,_ that's_ not fair!" Eliot said, pointing at her accusingly. She just shrugs, pretending to be innocent. Eliot knows she's not, and can't believe she plays innocent all the time when she clearly knows exactly what's going on. He sighs heavily and looks over at Hardison.

It _is_ the rules of the game.

"No, uh uh man, stop looking at me like that," Hardison says, waving his hands at him and then making a cross sign with his fingers as if to ward him off.

"I thought about having sex with you yesterday when you had your shirt off in your office cause the air conditioner broke," Parker tells Hardison in this innocent voice like she doesn't know full well what she's doing. Eliot starting to think they need to start giving this girl more credit. "You looked pretty and shiny cause of the sweat."

"What?" Hardison asks, his neck turning to look at Parker instead of Eliot, his hands no longer up in defense.

Parker blinks, smiles and says sweetly, "Kiss Eliot, please. I want you too." Then she has a look on her face that no longer indicates sweetness, only provoked sexual thoughts.

Man, she was _good._

"Just come here," Eliot says, waving him over. He had to give Parker credit where credit was due: that was all kinds of sneaky and manipulative.

"Fine," Hardison says, sighing, though is still looking at Parker as he walks over to Eliot. When he gets there, Eliot wraps his hand around the back of his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. It wasn't long, but it wasn't short either.

When they break, Parker protests. "There was no tongue!"

"That's all you get, you pervert," Eliot tells her sternly. Hardison takes his seat next to Parker, and she's pouting again.

"But I like boys that kiss boys," she says and shifts a bit in her seat, like in anticipation or sexual frustration. Eliot blinks at her.

"That's more than we all needed to know. _Really."_

"I can get some alcohol," she presses with a smile. She's fidgeting again. Eliot's kind of disturbed.

"You're not going to get us to make out by getting us drunk," Hardison tells her. Parker looks at him, unhappy.

"I can tell you more about Sophie," she says, using her as a bargaining chip. Eliot stares at her, this woman is unbelievable.

"You'd have to actually _make out_ with Sophie if you expect me to make out with Hardison," he tells her, knowing full well that Sophie would never go for it.

"Okay," she says, and gets up.

"No!" Hardison says as he gets up too, going after Parker, knowing exactly what she's about to do. "Nate will _kill you_."

But Parker's gone into the other room, and Hardison and Eliot just stare at each other, wide eyed. Eliot gets up too, moving closer to Hardison so he can see the door. However this was going to go down, it would at least be entertaining. And that just might be worth kissing Hardison over.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" Eliot hears Parker ask Sophie. Sophie turns and looks at her, so does Nate. "Alone, please," she says, then flickers her eyes over at Nate.

"Alright," Sophie says. "I'll be right back, Nate."

Then Sophie's following Parker back into the room, and Hardison and Eliot scramble on the couch to look at least somewhat natural. When the two women enter and the door closes behind them, Sophie looks confused.

"I thought you said you needed to talk to me alone," she says to Parker, not understanding why Hardison and Eliot were there, staring at them in wide-eyed fascination.

"I need you to do me a huge favor," Parker says seriously, using that pleading look she does so unnervingly well.

"Alright," Sophie says, not knowing at all what she's getting herself into at all. Parker smiles and takes her hand.

"Good, I need you to let me kiss you. With tongue, please."

Sophie blinks at her for a moment, staring at her. Then she lets out a laugh, clearly thinking the girl is joking. "What?" she asks, amused by Parker's usual antics.

"Eliot says he won't make out with Hardison unless I make out with you, and I really want to see them do it. So please? I know he thinks you won't do it and that's why he said it," Parker actually bats her eyelashes at her, a big smile, lacing their fingers together and swinging their hands a bit.

Sophie looks at Parker, then at Hardison and Eliot who look at her sheepishly. Her eyes go wide, "You're serious?" she asks Parker.

Parker nods. "Mhm, please?"

Sophie shakes her head, "Parker, that's… I'm not even sure if I should call it sweet that you want to kiss me because you're only doing it to see them make out, but no."

Eliot thinks he's safe, though still amused by the situation so he still considers it a win on his behalf. However before he knows what's happening, Parker brings her lips up to Sophie's ear, whispering something in it. Eliot watches Sophie's face, and can see her breath catch in her throat. He watches as Parker brings her lips away from Sophie's ear, making sure to let them brush lightly against her cheek, and then suddenly their lips are only a breath apart and Eliot's sure Sophie doesn't know how that just happened.

Parker whispers something else that they can't hear, her lips coming up to brush against Sophie's. Sophie's eyes close and Eliot's eyes go wide as Sophie let's Parker kiss her, tongue and everything for a little over a minute.

Good _God_, that girl was good.

Hardison and Eliot just stare at the two women, not believing it actually just happened in front of them. When the girls break apart, Sophie's breathing is a little ragged and Parker is smiling, "Thank you," she says in a low voice, one neither of the boys had ever heard her use before. And damn, it was _sexy._

Sophie just nods mutely for a minute as she opens her eyes, seeming slightly disoriented. Parker bounds over to Hardison and Eliot on the couch, a big smile, jumping a bit in glee.

"Now you two!"

"You totally fucked us, man," Hardison says to Eliot with a look of disapproval. Eliot held up his hands in surrender.

"Hey, didn't think she could actually _do_ it."

Sophie blinks a minute, then chooses to sit down in the armchair that once held Eliot. She looks at him, apparently deciding that since she was forced into this whole ordeal that she should get to witness the benefits. "You made a deal," she reminds him.

"Yeah, yeah," Eliot says with a bit of an eye roll. He was staring at Parker though, and so was Hardison for a moment, never noticing before now how sexy she really was. The whole manipulating thing apparently made her more desirable now, even for Eliot. Though he was sure if he fucked her that Hardison might murder him in his sleep.

Or try anyway.

"Come on," Parker said, waving her hands emphatically at them. She kneels down so she can be eye level with the two boys so as not to miss any of the dirty details.

"Parker, I can't see," Sophie tells her. Eliot groans, if this is going to do something for Sophie too, he thinks the entire team might need sexual therapy.

"Come here then," Parker says, holding her hand out to her. Sophie gets up and takes Parker's hand, kneeling down next to her. The two girls look expectantly at them. "Go," Parker says, full of anticipation.

"Don't rush us," Hardison says with a bit of a glare, then he turns his face to Eliot with a look that still blames him. Eliot just shrugs lightly.

Eliot watches Hardison take a deep breath and starts to move a little closer to Eliot. Eliot moves in as well, and their lips barely an inch apart when they both stop for a minute. Eliot can hear Parker take a sharp intake of breath, waiting for it. Then Eliot closes the distance and kisses his softly. Hardison opens his mouth to allow Eliot in and Eliot chooses to rest his hand on the other man's cheek for a moment to kiss him deeper, now suddenly feeling the need to accommodate Parker's fantasy for some reason.

That girl was too good for her own good.

Eliot hears himself emit a low sound that sounded almost like a growl, or maybe a moan. He isn't sure. He's just apparently liking this much more than he thought he would, and so does Hardison because he's kissing him deeper now, not stopping.

The girls didn't kiss this long.

Eliot can hear Parker's breathing become more pronounced, and the fact that it's turning her on seemed to drive both men on. Hardison tangled his fingers in Eliot's hair, and Eliot nips lightly at Hardison's bottom lip.

"I think I'm going to make sure Nate doesn't come in here," Eliot hears Sophie say in an odd tone, but only distantly, he's too much involved in Hardison. He hears the door close and when it does Parker seems not able to control herself because suddenly her hand is sliding up Eliot's thigh, coming to rest between his legs were she's caressing him through his jeans. He can feel her hair on him, and he knows she's kissing Hardison's neck now.

Well, he never thought _this_ would happen, that's for sure.

"Oh my god," Parker moans softly as Eliot brings his hand up under her shirt, teasing her nipples. The two men stop kissing and Parker kisses Hardison now as Eliot uses his other hand to pull back Parker's hair from off her neck and bury his face in it.

Parker's made her way between them now on the couch, her back facing Eliot as his hand is wrapped around her front, finding itself going lower instinctually. Parker's gasping softly against Hardison's lips as Eliot lifts up Parker's shirt to expose her breasts to the room as he kisses her neck.

Parker breaks the kiss with Hardison to turn her head back to bring Eliot's lips to hers. Eliot closes his eyes and kisses her back passionately, and finds he has to move his hands away from Parker's breasts as Hardison goes in for a taste, making Parker emit a very sexy moan against his lips.

Eliot's getting more turned on by this than he's willing to admit, but Parker can feel him harden against her back rapidly, and he has a feeling Hardison's quite into this as well. Parker breaks the kiss and sits up, grabbing the hem of her shirt and lifting it over her head. She discards it to the ground and pulls at Hardison's belt and cocks her eyebrow at him, ordering him to undress with her eyes.

Hardison doesn't miss a beat and starts to undo her belt as she turns and shoots Eliot a look, and suddenly Eliot is very glad they started playing this stupid game in the first place. As Parker undresses herself, Hardison already has his pants off and as Eliot predicted, he was at full attention. Eliot slides his own pants off his body just as Parker turns to face Eliot, pushing him back a little so she'd have room.

She's on her hands and knees now, and Eliot looks at Hardison like if he doesn't know what to do with that he might knock him unconscious, but Hardison gets on his knees and positions himself in front of Parker. She slides herself back into him and moans hard, her fingers gripping the couch hard, her nails digging in.

Then her mouth is on Eliot, and Eliot lays his head back against the couch and groans, feeling how skilled Parker is with her tongue. He can feel each time Hardison thrusts into her, feel her muffled moans around his cock, and he tangles his fingers into the blonde's hair, coaxing her slowly to go deeper.

"Fuck," Eliot groans deep in his throat as Parker's mouth is like magic to him. He opens his eyes and his eyes lock with Hardison, then his eyes wander further down to watch him fuck her, which turns him on unbelievably more.

He can feel his orgasm start to build as Parker's hand slides in to help out her tongue. Whoever said that girl wasn't good with her hands was a damn liar. Eliot grunts loudly as he cums, though tries to stop it because he didn't think Parker would like it directly in her mouth. He's wrong though and she takes it willingly, surprising him.

He's trying to steady his breathing now as he watches Parker sit back up, pushing Hardison back a bit and brings her hand around the back of his neck as she bends her back in a way only she could to bring her face closer to Hardison's while still riding him in perfect sync.

She looks at Eliot and orders between moans, "Kiss him!"

Eliot, not one to mess with a woman when she's about to have an orgasm, sits up on his knees, pressing Parker between the two of them as he kisses Hardison roughly, making Parker moan hard and grab onto Eliot's back. She's watching them as she rides Hardison, both of them know that, and put on quite a show for her, panting and gasping into each others mouth.

Parker screams then, a louder sound than Eliot thinks he's ever heard in his life and he can feel Hardison let out a moan against his lips as he feels Parker contact around him, making him release as well.

The three basically collapse against each other, breathing heavily, sweating profusely. Parker's on Eliot, Hardison almost on top of her. All of them out of breath and tired.

"Wow," Parker breathes out finally against Eliot's chest. "I think we need to play that game more often."

**THE END.**


End file.
